


Maybe death isn't that cruel!

by Kamishuu (usakko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoKaga Month, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakko/pseuds/Kamishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki, 20 years old, student at Touou University and ace of the Basketball team, family: Both parents alive, only child; marital status:  single, currently dating well endowed female fellow student; cause of death: 'undisclosed' disease; Time of Death: in 8 months, 5 days and 10 hours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe death isn't that cruel!

"Aomine Daiki, 20 years old, student at Touou University and ace of the Basketball team, family: Both parents alive, only child; marital status: single, currently dating well endowed female fellow student; cause of death: 'undisclosed' disease; Time of Death: in 8 months, 5 days and 10 hours... Is what the report says... Hey Taiga, are you listening?"

  
A dark haired male with a beauty mark under his right eye and a lovely smile said to his companion whom was looking through the window of a Hotel room.

"Yeah yeah I'm listening, the Aomine guy right?"

"Taiga, you need to do this right, you know how Alex gets when the job is poorly done and the higher ups begin to complain."

"And when have I ever done anything "poorly", Tatsuya?"

"I'm not saying you have, I just feel that lately you've been, how do I say this without it sounding bad.... Hmm unfocused, maybe?"

"It's your imagination, I'm fine"

Tatsuya said nothing after that, his eyes only gave a glimpse of doubt which Taiga ignored.

"I'm going now, it's time to make contact"

Taiga stood up from he comfy couch and walked out the room without giving a chance to Tatsuya to say anything further not even a goodbye. He walked for a few blocks until arriving to a burger joint "Maji Burger". Whenever he was in Japan there was no way he'll miss a chance to eat there and reminisce of his past. He walked towards the cashier and ordered 20 cheeseburgers, 2 large fries and a large soda. Taiga waited patiently for his order, then headed to the dining tables where he stopped at one near the window.

"Hey, you're Aomine Daiki right?"

Taiga said to a dark skinned male with intense blue hair that was sitting at that table. The blue haired boy turned up his head and glared at the tall man with Crimson hair and fiery eyes that was standing before him.

"Depending who's asking!"

Taiga wasted no time and sat at the empty spot in front of the dark boy.

"What the hell you're doing?"

"Eating, can't you see?"

"I didn't mean that, why are you sitting on this table. Get the fuck off here!"

"No can do" Taiga said munching on his first burger.

The dark boy scowled at the sight of the huge mountain of burgers in front of him. "...so who are you and what you want with me?"

"Thought you weren't Aomine Daiki" the man smirked. Aomine rolled his eyes "I'm Kagami Taiga, a reaper."

Aomine, loss of words and gaped mouth could only say "huh?"

"Like I said, I'm a reaper, a Grimm Reaper" Aomine rolled his eyes at the statement once again.

"Yeah sure, where's the note? Do you want some apples or somethin'?"

"What? No, why?"

"Forget it man, let's assume you're a real reaper, why are you talking to me"?

"Sorry to drop this on you so suddenly but you're going to die soon" The Kagami guy stopped eating for once and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. Aomine's expression changed completely.

"I know that already, I've know for years..." The dark boy moved his head and stared at the people crossing paths outside the restaurant. "Hey... how'd you know that? I've never told anyone about my...i...illness."

Kagami's eyes went from his fries to the boy, staring attentively, his eyes had a glimpse of sadness and anger.

"We know when it's time for a person to die"

"Is that so..." The boy clenched his hands that were resting on his thighs and lead them to the back of his head. "So, how much.?"

"How much what?"

"Time, you dumbass.. How much I have left?"

Kagami took out his a small book out of his pocket and checked the date.

"Hmmm around 8 months, I guess!"

"You guess? What the fuck... Didn't you just said you know?"

_It's not like it's easy for me to say how much time people have left of their lives, it's one of the most difficult things as a reaper._

"8 months huh?.." The expression on the blue-head wasn't of sadness or any other feeling he should be showing, according to Kagami. The many times where he had to tell people when they'll die, most of them cry and even frustration of not being able to live longer is shown in their faces, but not on Aomine Daiki's face, his eyes were full of life. A fighter's eyes. That was when he confirmed the report was right and that didn't make Kagami any happier.

"...wait a sec, if I'm dying in a few months, why are you here? Aren't reapers supposed to just come and collect the dead?"

"Ah well I'm not that kind of common reaper, I'm from other fraction"

"Huh? so you guys have ranks and shit?"

"Yeah, kinda. My main job consist of checking lists of upcoming deaths, I talk to them like I'm doing right now with you and check if they deserve more time, no one escapes death whatsoever but we can give time."

"You're saying you can give me time if I deserve it?"

"Well not exactly..."

"Then what?" The blue-head obnoxiously looked at Kagami.

"Actually, I'm here to scout you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
